


I'm Gonna Fuck You Real Good

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuz I am cranky, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Was supposed to be an angry fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: So, I've been cranky all week and this is the result.  I expected it to be a bitchy story, but I can't help with the fucking fluff.  Almost all my work has fluff.  *shrugs*Hope you enjoy.  Feel free to drop a note.  Also, I'm not committed to this title, so let me know if you have a better one.Melanie comes out of the nest boiling with anger.  She's fed up with Dean's behavior.
Relationships: Dean Winchester and OFC, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean and Mel, Dean and OFC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I'm Gonna Fuck You Real Good

“What the actual fuck is your problem?” Melanie shouted as they walked out of the barn. “You are my problem, princess. You think I wanna explain to Bobby how you got yourself killed on my watch because you ran off into that nest without waiting to check it out first?” he shouted back. “YOUR WATCH? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” she was now very close to screeching at him. “I told him I’d keep you safe and that shit you pulled is the exact opposite of safe” he sighed rubbing his hands over his face. “Oh. Why didn’t you just say so” she said in a soft tone. He looked at her sideways, distrust all over his face. “Could it be because YOU ARE A FUCKING MORON?” she shouted again. His head dropped back as he looked up at the late afternoon sky. “So you thought running into a vamp’s nest without first checking it out was a good idea?” he said, closing his eyes in preparation for the screaming that was headed his way. “When he saw me and hightailed it back into the nest, yeah, I DO think it was a good idea to lop off his head before he alerted the REST of the nest to our arrival. Wouldn’t you agree?” she said through clenched teeth. “He made you?” Dean asked righting his head to look at her. “Uh huh, and you would have known that by now if your factory defaults weren’t stuck on ‘sexist jackass’ and if you stopped to ask a fucking question rather than assuming I’m a fucking idiot. And what Bobby said was ‘Come back safe you two’ which does not translate into ‘Dean, please be a sexist idjit and piss off Melanie after she makes a bold move to keep you both alive. Stop calling me princess, Dean and quit being a dick’” Mel sighed and walked away from him. 

She walked past the barn they’d just cleared of vamps and out into the field just beyond it. She heard him closing the gap between them with those long legs of his, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. They reached the car a few minutes later and stowed away their gear in the trunk. Melanie grabbed her small backpack and walked around to the front of the car. She pulled out a pack of baby wipes and cleaned herself up while she leaned on the hood. Dean appeared next to her, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking out at the field they’d just walked through. She pulled out a wipe and passed it to him in silence. He nodded his thanks and took it, cleaning his hands. Mel pulled her water bottle out and took a deep pull before passing it to Dean. “How is this still cold?” he wondered after taking a swallow. “Insulated. Better for the environment, keeps water cold, everyone wins” she took the bottle back and screwed the lid. She circled him and walked to the passenger door before remembering she left her pack on the hood. Turning to retrieve it she slammed into Dean’s chest, “Oh, sorry! Your pack” he said lifting it up. Their eyes met. There was regret in his and hers were sad. “I’m sorry” he said softly. “Dean, don’t. It doesn’t matter” she sighed and climbed into the car. 

Dean parked in front of the motel twenty minutes later and killed the engine. “Wait” he said shifting in his seat a bit to look at Melanie. “Why doesn’t it matter?” he asked. “What?” she asked confused. “My apology. You said it doesn’t matter” he prompted. “Oh. Dean, we aren’t hunting together anymore. I’m not going to deal with this every time I’m in a dangerous situation, which is always, and I make a decision you don’t like, which is more often than not. It’s exhausting” Mel sighed, “I need a shower and if you don’t mind, I need you to look at my back. I might need stitches.” He nodded and they got out of the car and shuffled into the room. 

Dean checked her back as soon as they got inside. “One needs stitches, the others are good for butterfly bandages” he said from where he sat behind her. She stood with her back to him, facing the mirror. She was in her sports bra and jeans, but that wasn’t an unusual thing for hunters when injuries were involved. She watched him in the mirror as he cleaned her cuts and bandaged up the small ones, giving her enough time to grab a handful of nips from the whiskey bottle before he started on sewing her up. She didn’t bat an eyelash when he disinfected it but hissed loudly with each pierce of the needle. “Sorry, prin…” he stopped himself before finishing the word. “It’s okay. Just keep going” she nodded, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “Okay, all done. You get first shower” he said as he cleaned up the medical kit. She thanked him and headed off to the bathroom.  
After his own shower he found her sitting in the crappy chair outside of their room. “I really am sorry” he said leaning in the doorway looking out onto the mostly empty lot and the cornfield on the other side of it. “I appreciate that, but it doesn’t change anything” she said and rose from the chair. She saw that he was blocking the door and said “Excuse me.” He stepped aside and let her pass but followed her in. “You’re right. I’m a sexist asshole when it comes to you” he said, closing the door with a hard thump. “You’re a great hunter. You literally saved our lives today and I’m too busy being an asshole to know it and now you’re leaving and” he cut himself short. Melanie flipped open her laptop and turned it on. She looked over the screen and said “And what? You got something to say, get it out now.” He sighed, “You know what? Fine. I’ll drop you at Bobby’s and you can go do whatever you want. I need some sleep first.” She watched as he pulled of his shirt and pants and climbed into the bed closest to the door. Dean always took the bed nearest the door unless he was sharing with Sam, in which case, he seemed to land in whichever bed he happened upon. She clicked her laptop closed and said “Put your clothes on. I need a drink. Meet me at the bar.” Dean watched her walk out and slam the door. He found her five minutes later at the crappy bar attached to their motel. She’d ordered them each a beer and a shot and he sat next to her and lifted his shot glass, “What are we drinking to?” he asked. “Nothing in particular” she said and they shot back the first of many drinks.

“Why do you do sleep near the door? Every time. You take the bed next to the door every time” she said with a light hiccup. “I like doors” he said flashing a crooked grin. “Doors make you hot?” she snorted. He grinned more broadly at her giggling snort, “So hot. Like, don’t even slam one or I’ll proly cum in my pants.” She let her head back and howled laughter. He watched her laugh, head thrown back, neck vibrating, chest heaving as she sucked in air and his smile fell away. “I put myself between you and danger” he blurted out before his brain could stop him. Her laughter slowed to a chuckle as she processed his words. “What? You…that’s why you sleep near the door?” she asked, her laughter now gone. “Yeah” he nodded, taking the last sip from his beer to moisten his suddenly dry throat. “Dean” she started but he raised a hand to cut her off, “Don’t. I’d rather not get yelled at again.” 

She signaled for the bartender to settle the tab and asked “I’m better than most of my peers, and that includes the men, and you know it. I don’t understand why you don’t respect me.” He’d been watching the bottom of his empty beer glass but his head shot up at her words. “Don’t respect you? Mel, you’re the most incredible woman I know. Shit, you’re the most incredible person I know. I’m in awe of you” the words flew out of his mouth with a light slur, anger edging into his tone. “Then why do you need to babysit me?” she asked exasperated. He didn’t answer as he pulled his wallet out and dropped a stack of bills to cover the check. “I need the ladies room” she sighed and walked away.  
She quickly peed and was washing her hands when she realized her eyes were filled with tears. She couldn’t control it and they spilled out. A drunk woman stumbled in and saw her crying, “Oh, honey! Men are the fucking worst!” The woman stumbled into a stall and said “What did he do?” Mel sniffed, “He is always in protection mode and it’s suffocating.” She heard a flush and the woman said “That the man I saw you with at the bar?” “Yes, that’s him. We work together and he won’t trust me to get the job done.” The woman came out and managed to weave a path to the sink, “If it’s the hottie in the blue flannel you’re talking about, that is a man in love, honey.” Melanie scoffed, “No. He’s just an ass. I need to go. You okay getting back out there?” The woman turned on the sink, “I’m just fine, no worries, and he might be an ass, but he’s an ass who is mad about you.” 

She found him outside waiting for her, “This crazy drunk woman in the bathroom just said” but her words fell away when she saw Dean’s face. He was angry, really angry. “You really think I don’t respect you? You really think that I’d agree to a vamps nest with someone I don’t respect. My respect for you is the only reason I haven’t…respect…” he was now talking to himself as he paced the parking lot. “Says I don’t respect her…I haven’t tried to fuck her…haven’t even flirted…don’t respect her…” he turned back to her and shouted “I respect you so much I haven’t fucked you! I haven’t, have I? Nope. Sure haven’t.” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, “So, the fact that I have not been fucked by Dean Winchester means he respects me?” “In this case, yes, it does. I coulda fucked you so hard by now” he said, stumbling lightly over his feet. They were drunk, more drunk than usual since no driving was needed tonight. “I’d like to see you try” she laughed and walked past him. His eyes grew wide as a look of incredulity set in, “Oh…I’m gonna fuck you good. Yeah, princess, and when I’m done, you’re gonna beg me to fuck you again. Gonna ruin you for all other men.” She snorted loudly as she strode through the lot to their room. “What? You think I’m not gonna be a good lay? I’m a great lay!” he shouted boastfully. “You’re one-night stands don’t generally report back to me with the details, but anyone can fake it for a night and since you never seem to have repeats…” she waved each hand up and down in a scaling motion. They were outside the room when he pulled her arm and spun her around, “I respect you so I’m asking you if I can kiss you.” “HA! No!” she spun away and opened the door, quickly stepping through and slamming it in his face. He fumbled around until he found his keycard and opened the door. “How can I fuck you if I can’t even kiss you?” he shouted kicking the door closed. 

She turned to see him pulling his shirts off while kicking his shoes across the room. “Dean, knock it off” she sighed. “Nope. Can’t. I said I was gonna fuck you and I’m gonna. Take off your clothes” he said working on his belt. She leaned against the kitchenette counter, misjudging slightly in her alcohol induced buzz and stumbled. She snorted a laugh as Dean fell onto the bed having gotten caught in his own pants. He stayed the course and took off his pants, boxers and socks, standing up in front of her completely naked with a very hard cock. “Why are your clothes on?” he looked at her confused. Her body had been reacting to him for years but she always pushed it aside. She had been attracted to a lot of men over the years, this should be no different. Except it was different. Dean was different. Not like any man she’d ever known. 

Her body was betraying her, pussy slickening in her panties. “Come on. Get naked so we can respect each other” he nodded and fisted himself. She watched as he very gently stroked himself in a casual way, not sexual, just a dude playing with his dick for lack of anything else to do. She laughed “Get naked so we can respect each other!” He grinned and took five steps needed to close the distance. “I’m standing here in front of you drunk and naked and very horny, but it doesn’t make what I’m about to say any less true. I respect you. I also really want to fuck you and I’m hoping you really want to fuck me too. And respect me. I want you to respect me but I also want you to fuck me” he said with the seriousness of an undertaker. When she didn’t respond, he took a deep breath and said “You’re my girl. Even if you don’t want me, you’re my girl. Always will be.” He turned to find his clothes when he was hit in the back of the head with her shirt, still warm from her body. “You’re girl wants you to fuck her” she said in a voice he’d never heard from her before. He turned and saw she was wiggling out of her jeans and toeing off her boots. She reached back and unhooked her bra. He watched her full breasts settle on her chest as the fabric slipped down her arms and fall to the floor. She stepped up to him, her hard nipples grazing his chest and whispered in his ear, “Your girl wants what you promised. Ruin me for all other men.” He let out a groan that oozed desire and slipped his hands over her waist and into the back of her lacy panties. He reached down and cupped her ass, squeezing hard before dropping to his knees and pulling the fabric down her legs. 

Dean nudged her to the bed where she fell back. He knelt between her thighs, running his hands over her, eyes soaking up her beauty. “You are stunning. All these curves. So soft” he whispered, and she clenched her thighs around him tightly making him laugh, “Soft and strong. I respect a woman with strong legs.” He reached up and cupped her breasts, thumbing her nipples as his lips found her belly where he left a trail of wet kisses over her skin until his breath fell hot and heavy over her sex. She whispered his name, arching her back and pushing her breasts harder into his hands. The way she sighed his name was like the chiming of pretty bells to his ears. She watched as his tongue snaked its way into her folds, delving deeply into her and her brain stopped working instantly. She was a body, feeling sensations that she’d never felt before. Just a body screaming for more. No man had ever kissed her there. He worked her body with his hands and mouth, rolling and pinching her nipples with one hand while the other sunk two fingers into her as his lips gently sucked her clit. He didn’t need to ask if it felt good. Her body was writhing on the bed and she’d been letting loose a series of groans and pleas that would make a lesser man blush. He wanted to draw it out, to take his time and make her beg for it, but they were both too drunk for that. Tonight was going to be hot and hard. 

He felt her legs start trembling and new she was close. He kept a steady pace, circling his tongue over her sensitive clit while his fingers pumped her hard and fast. His delicate tongue in contrast to his demanding fingers quickly sent her flying into oblivion. Her vision went white as the pleasure crashed through her body like a freight train. He pulled his fingers from her and used both hands to hold her hips down while he gently sucked her pussy, lapping up every bit of her climax. This was what she’d read about, this was what a toe curling, white-out orgasm was. She’d always thought it was bullshit, some made-up lie that women had collectively agreed to maintain to make themselves feel better when reading trashy novels. When her vision finally cleared, she realized Dean was still gently stroking her with his tongue. Long, soft strokes. He hummed lightly in his throat, like a cat purring in a warmth of the sun. She managed to lift a shaking hand to his hair, threading her fingers through it. His eyes opened and found hers as he gave her one last lick and a soft kiss. “You liked that” he flashed a crooked grin as he clamored up to his feet. She moaned in agreement, “Can’t feel my legs yet.” He reached down and scooped her up into his arms, making her squeal in surprise. “S’okay. You don’t need to use your legs. I’ll take care of you. Told you I’m gonna fuck you good and that’s what I’m gonna do” he nodded firmly as he climbed onto the bed balancing her clumsily in his arms before dropping her unceremoniously further up on the mattress. “Dean” she sighed looking at his cock, long and fat with need. She reached out for him but he slipped between her legs before she could touch him, “Not tonight. Need you. Need to feel you. Need to make you cum.” 

He pushed her legs wide open with his hips and slid home in one long stroke. She cried out as his cock pushed her open. He fell onto her, face buried in her hair, “Fuck, baby. Your pussy feels like sin itself.” He felt her pussy quaking around him as she moaned, “Give me a minute, baby. I need to calm down.” She reached out and ran her hands over his neck and shoulders, her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of him. “You okay?” he asked. “Mmmmm, I’ve never felt anything so good” she said nipping his shoulder with her teeth. She felt him jolt lightly and did it again. She felt his lips curl into a smile against her neck, “Easy baby. You want me to fuck you or you want me to just cum right now?” Giggling she said, “I could make you cum now? You think? Just from doing this?” She bit his shoulder again, harder this time, and felt his cock throb inside her. “I think that’s something we should try another night. What do you say? My girl want a good fucking?” he asked pulling himself up onto his arms. “Yes, Dean. Fuck me” she moaned as his body shifted, pushing himself further into her. 

He lifted his hips and let them fall, again and again in a hard and fast pace. She burned a little from his cock almost splitting her in two but she loved it. “Whose girl are you?” he asked, dropping his forehead to hers. “YOURS! I’m your girl!” she cried out. “Whose pussy is this?” he asked. “YOURS, DEAN! ONLY YOURS!” she screamed as he fucked her so hard the bed shimmied away from the wall. “Gonna let any other man touch you?” he asked, breath hitching in his chest. “No, Dean. Just you” she clung to him, fingers digging deep into his biceps and he pounded her pussy, his lips slapping hard against hers. “Tell me, baby! Tell me!” he yelled. “I’m your girl, Dean! I’m your girl! Fuck me, baby. Fuck your girl good!” she was already cumming on his cock and he held still until she calmed down and shifted so they were on their side facing each other. He lifted her leg over his hip and tucked himself as closely as he could to her, thrusting into her as they watched each other, faces so close their noses were touching. “One more. Give me one more, baby girl” he demanded grabbing her hip and pulling her towards him with every thrust. Her body complied instantly, and she rolled right into another mind-blowing orgasm. “Baby…I’m…now” was all he managed to get out before he pumped her full of himself, a guttural cry flying from his chest with each pulse of it. 

They lay together, legs tangled, groins still locked together when he finally spoke, “Baby, you’re perfect. So fucking perfect. I’ve wanted you for so long. Since we met. Don’t leave me. I can’t…not without you.” “Not leaving you. You’re my guy” she whispered and kissed his nose. 

He woke to find Mel’s side of the bed empty. Lifting his head and looking saw that the bathroom door was open and the light was off. Worry setting in he reached for his phone and found a message from her.

Mel: Relax. I’m just outside. I’m your girl. You’re my guy. I’m not leaving. We have to talk about some stuff, but I’m not leaving.  
Mel: And I like it when you call me princess. I hate myself now. Ugh.

Smiling he got up and used the bathroom before pulling on jeans and a t shirt. He stepped outside in bare feet to find Mel sitting in the chair outside their room wearing his rumbled blue flannel she must have grabbed from the floor and the sweatpants she’d liberated from his duffel. He reached out for her hand and pulled her up. Taking a seat he pulled her back into his lap and said in a sleepy voice, “Good morning, princess.” They sat listening to the bird wake up and watching the sun peak over the corn field beyond the parking lot as Dean held her. “There’s a room here. I’ll throw our clothes in and bring back breakfast from the diner” he said. Mel turned her head and kissed his hair. They would figure it out. It would not be easy, but they would figure it out.


End file.
